


Stupid Skype

by MaeTaurus



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Skype, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2019-09-06 20:12:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16839586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeTaurus/pseuds/MaeTaurus
Summary: Dan asks Phil about what it’s like to be with a guy but Phil gives him more than just an answer.





	Stupid Skype

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on November 18, 2015.

Dan was waiting for Skype to unfreeze, he could hear Phil speaking but the image on his screen was frozen and pixelated.

“So how was your day?” Phil asked when he finished ranting about how he’d tried to film a video for YouTube today but he kept running into problem after problem and ended up just putting it off.

“Huh? Oh um it was fine I guess,” Dan shrugged. Phil finally unfroze and Dan could see him moving again.

Phil frowned slightly. “What’s up? You seem distracted,” he commented.

He shook his head. “No, I mean I dunno, maybe.” Dan sighed and knew there was no point lying to Phil. Despite having only known each other a few months, Phil seemed to know him better than anyone he’d ever met. “Okay I’m a little distracted,” Dan admitted.

“Just a little?” Phil challenged, smiling at Dan. “Come on, you can tell me.”

Dan blushed and looked down, picking at a loose string on his hoodie. “It’s just that…well…” he sighed and figured he might as well just say it. “Okay well I’ve been thinking about sex a lot lately.”

Phil giggled and covered his mouth to try and hide it. “Dan, that’s pretty normal. Especially at your age,” he pointed out.

“Oh shut up,” Dan mumbled, feeling embarrassed. “I was talking to my friend Emily about it earlier, apparently she and her boyfriend tried anal for the first time last night, and she kept saying how bad it was and how much it hurt. It just got me thinking, I mean is it like that for guys too? Does it always hurt or just the first time? And does it feel good?” He knew that Phil was bisexual and had been with guys in the past, Phil even confessed to bottoming a few times with guys, so Dan figured he was the best person to ask all of this.

“Well first of all, it shouldn’t hurt. I mean it’ll hurt a little at first but with a lot of stretching and plenty of lube, it won’t hurt for more than a few seconds,” Phil started, not at all feeling embarrassed about this topic.

Dan nodded but stayed silent, eager for Phil to continue.

“And that goes for males and females. Both sexes need to be stretched and use lube. But there is a difference. Males have this thing called a prostate, it’s a small bundle of nerves that’s really sensitive. I’m sure you’ve heard of it at the doctors and stuff but when stimulated, it can feel really really good,” Phil grinned.

“And girls don’t have that?” Dan asked.

Phil shook his head. “Nope, only males do.”

He frowned at Phil. “So why do girls do that then? I mean why have anal if it doesn’t feel good?” Dan asked, not understanding why someone would do something like that if they didn’t get pleasure out of it.

Phil chuckled softly. “Well females don’t have prostates but some like it and say that it still feels good. Obviously, I’m not a female, so I wouldn’t really know.”

Dan nodded and giggled. “So what does it feel like?”

This time, Phil blushed and licked his lips nervously. “Um well, it’s kind of hard to explain really. At first it feels really weird and uncomfortable but after a few seconds it starts to feel good. Especially when you get your prostate stimulated, that’s the best part.”

“Yeah? What um…what does that feel like? The prostate part…” Dan trailed off. He could feel himself starting to get turned on and blushed.

“It’s…fuck it’s just amazing. It’s like the most intense pleasure you can imagine. Especially the first time because you really aren’t expecting it. It’s just blinding pleasure that makes you forget everything and all you can think about is how fucking good it feels.”

Dan was mesmerized by Phil’s words, getting more and more turned on as he spoke. “I can’t wait,” he said softly. “Shit, um I have to go.”

Phil had started to get lost in his own thoughts as well but was brought back by Dan’s words. “What? Why?” he frowned. He looked at Dan’s image on his screen and noticed he was flushed and his breathing was quicker than usual. “Dan, are you alright?” Phil asked, smirking as he could tell Dan was turned on.

“Yeah I’m fine, I just uh… I’ll be back in like an hour,” Dan mumbled.

“You sure that’s enough time? You wouldn’t wanna rush yourself into an orgasm,” he grinned.

Dan’s eyes widened and he blushed deeply. “What? I have no idea what you’re talking about!”

Phil chuckled and rolled his eyes. “Yeah, whatever you say Dan. But um… you don’t have to go,” he murmured, hoping Dan wouldn’t freak out at his suggestion.

“What? You want me to… while you watch?” Dan asked, unsure if he’d heard Phil right.

He nodded. “Yes. I mean, only if you want to. It’s totally fine if you don’t though, I’d understand. I just thought that maybe you’d want to,” Phil rambled.

Dan chewed his lip while he considered it. The thought of Phil watching him while he got himself off was making his cock twitch.

“I would do it with you, if that’s okay of course,” Phil added.

“Yes!” Dan replied too quickly. He reddened and giggled. “I mean, yeah sure okay.”

Phil grinned at him and moved his laptop so it was between his legs, giving Dan a view of his whole torso. “Want me to start?” he asked.

He nodded and gave him a nervous smile. “Yes please,” Dan whispered. He’d never done anything like this before. He’d never seen anyone naked before, except of course in the locker rooms at school, and no one had ever seen him naked before. Dan was beyond nervous.

Phil smiled and pulled his shirt off, tossing it to the side. He started to gently palm himself through his thin pajama bottoms. “Do the same,” Phil instructed softly. He couldn’t see below Dan’s waist but judging by the way his arm was moving, Phil guessed that Dan had done as he said. Phil let out a soft moan as his bulge grew. “Wanna see?”

Dan let out a soft whimper as he rested his hand over his crotch. He nodded, staring at Phil with wide eyes.

He smirked at the camera and lifted his hips up, gently pushing his bottoms down and taking them off.

“Fuck,” Dan swore. “Skype froze!” The image had frozen with Phil’s thumbs in his waistband, getting ready to push his pants down.

Phil couldn’t help but giggle. “Let me know when it comes back,” he said, hand already on his cock and stroking it slowly.

Twenty incredibly long seconds later, Skype finally unfroze. Dan’s eyes widened when he saw Phil and he whimpered. “It’s…it’s back,” he mumbled.

“Yeah? Can you see me touching myself?” he teased, speeding up his hand to tease Dan.

Dan nodded and licked his lips. He moved his laptop back then tilted the screen up so Phil could only see his ceiling.

“Dan? You okay?” Phil asked, worried he’d crossed a line.

“Yeah, hold on a sec. Just getting ready.” He tilted the screen back down to show Phil that he was now completely naked. Dan had his legs spread wide with his knees up so Phil could see his cock and part of his ass.

It was Phil’s turn to stare now. He gulped and sped his hand up more. “Oh fuck Dan, you’re gorgeous.”

He blushed at the compliment and wrapped his left hand around his hard cock, letting it move on its own as he watched Phil doing the same.

“I’m serious, you’re so pretty. Especially your cock,” Phil smiled.

Dan blushed and although he didn’t believe Phil completely, he didn’t argue. “Thank you.”

Phil ran his finger over his slit and moaned loudly. At this moment, he couldn’t be more glad to be home alone.

Dan sped up his movements, whimpering softly as he listened to Phil moan. He instantly regretted this as he was already feeling close. He was going to come and they’d only just started.

He noticed this and smiled. “It’s okay, go ahead and come Dan. I don’t mind if you finish first,” Phil said softly, encouraging Dan.

“You sure?” he asked, though he knew he didn’t have much of a choice. He was already too far gone and he wasn’t making any attempts to slow down. “Oh fuck,” Dan moaned.

“Yes Dan, come for me, please. I wanna watch you,” Phil moaned.

Dan moaned loudly at Phil’s words and bit his lip, embarrassed at how loud he was. He let out soft whimpers and squirmed slightly as he got closer and closer. Dan forced his legs to stay open and kept staring at Phil. Less than a minute later and Dan was spilling over his fist, moaning out Phil’s name.

Phil was surprised to realise that he was getting close as well. But how could he not be? After all, he was watching Dan get himself off. He licked his lips as he watched Dan’s cum drip down to his ass and moaned. Phil heard Dan moan his name and grunted in return.

He heard Phil’s moans get louder and knew he was about to come. “Shit! No!” Dan swore. The Skype call had ended itself completely. Dan used his clean hand to quickly try to start a new video chat but it just wouldn’t work.

Dan heard his phone go off and glanced over, seeing he had a text from Phil.

_From Phil: sorry yo couldnt watch :( ___

__Attached was a picture of Phil’s cock covered in his cum._ _

__“Stupid Skype,” Dan swore._ _


End file.
